


One Last Time

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: Few days before the Empire offers their peace agreement Luche has to sort out his relationship with Nyx and come to terms with what he has to do.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

Luche was alone in the bar finishing his beer. Nyx was very late and the bastard didn’t even bother texting him. Of course, Nyx Ulric was never one for common courtesy so he shouldn’t be bothered by that.

‘I shouldn’t be here at all.’ Luche thought. His thing with Nyx was just that, a thing. They weren’t in a relationship or anything, right? It was just releasing steam between assignments, hard days and so on, right? Then why the hell did he feel so bad?

“Sorry I’m late.” Nyx sat next to him and immediately ordered a drink. “Drautos needed an inventory check, took me and Libertus forever.”

“It’s okay, it’s not like I have somewhere to be.” Luche gave him a sarcastic smirk.

“Your ‘somewhere else’ usually includes drinking with Tredd and listening about his latest conquest.” Nyx rubbed his knee against Luche’s “Come on you know I’m worth your time.”

“That remains to be seen.” Luche smiled and ordered another drink. “So how was your day?”

Nyx proceeded to answer and Luche didn’t bother to listen to him. He was too preoccupied with his own day.

‘I shouldn’t be here. I just need to say I’m tired and leave.’ But he didn’t say that. Nyx’s voice was still just a background for his racing thoughts. Maybe he should tell him. Maybe Drautos and Tredd were wrong. Maybe Nyx would understand and would join them. Wouldn’t that be sweet? No, he knew Nyx better than that. Nyx would lose his shit and confront him, and tell him how he was wrong, and that was not the way ,and that he has lost his mind. It wasn’t like he was in love or anything, right? Nyx Ulric was replaceable like everything else in this world. Almost everything. Galahd wasn’t.

“Luche? Are you even listening to me?” Nyx saying his name made his brain jump back in the present.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just have something to do tomorrow and got distracted for a moment.” Luche finished his drink. “My place or your place?”

“My place is closer.” Nyx grinned knowing what that meant.

“I’m driving.” Luche said as he paid for his drinks and walked toward his car without even waiting for Nyx to sort out his check.

‘Stupid, just walk away and tell him you are tired. It will be easier that way.’ He thought as he got into his car, but again he didn’t say anything.

‘Very romantic, Lazarus. One final fuck before it all goes to hell. Should have bought some candles and flower. Maybe a bottle of expensive wine, why not?’ He mocked himself as he was driving and Nyx was playing with the radio. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling so bad about the whole thing. Nyx was a friend and a lover, but he had other friends, and finding new lovers wasn’t that difficult. If all went well he might not even see Nyx when things went down. There was also the possibility that he had to kill Nyx and that bothered him in a strange way.

Once they walked in Nyx’s apartment, Luche didn’t even wait for the other man to turn the lights on. He pulled him towards himself crushing their lips together and tasting the alcohol on the other man’s tongue.

“Someone is eager tonight.” Nyx chuckled a Luche moved his lips from his and started kissing down his neck.

“Shut up, Ulric.” Luche pushed him against the near wall and reached for the hem of Nyx’s t-shirt pulling it quickly over the man’s head. There wasn’t any tenderness in his actions, he was just hungry to touch the other man. His rational mind was screaming that it was terrible idea, it would make things even harder, but the only hard thing Luche could think about right now was Nyx’s dick in his mouth. His lips started kissing the man’s bare chest, his fingers touching the scared skin. He was going to miss this body, the roughness under his touch and warmth in the middle of the night.

Luche chased all these thoughts away as he reached for the man’s belt and unbuckled it quickly. He could already feel Nyx’s erection, rubbing against the fabric of his jeans in anticipation. In different circumstances he would have teased him, taken his sweet time, but he wasn’t interested in that. With one sift move he took down the jeans and the underwear releasing Nyx’s cock.  He could feel the other man’s body tensing in anticipation, his fingers running through Luche’s hair and impatiently pushing him slowly toward his crotch. Luche smiled and placed a hand around Nyx’s length giving him two lazy strokes before placing his tongue against the man’s tip and moving down his full length. Nyx groaned, his hand was still on Luche’s head trying to push even deeper in his throat. Luche wasn’t going to tease, he set up a quick pace making sure to take his full length until he felt it hitting the back of his throat. His tongue was rubbing against the shaft forcing Nyx to produce the hottest groans he has ever heard. He knew the other man was about to lose it soon, Nyx was trying to fuck his mouth, but Luche had placed his hands on his hips and was stopping most of his attempt to rock hard in his throat.

“Fuck you, Luche.” Nyx groaned as Luche pulled his mouth away, his lips making loud pop sound as they released the man’s tip.

“It works the other way around.” he got up, and pulled Nyx towards himself into passionate kiss. He could taste the desire and need for released on his lips and that make him chuckle in their kiss. Nyx reached between his legs and gave his cock a firm stroke over is his jeans. Luche groaned, he has been ignoring his own erection all that time and the touch almost made him lose it.

“Maybe you should show me.” Nyx broke their kiss and smirked.

Luche couldn’t wait more. With one swift move he pushed Nyx on the bed, face down. As he started taking his pants off he was admiring the view in front of his eyes. Nyx, naked in front of him, stroking his own cock slowly knowing that will tease Luche to no end.

“You better don’t stop that.” He reached for the nightstand and pulled the lube from one of the drawers. He put some on his hand and warmed it before placing it on his dick.

“Or?” Nyx teased and stopped the movement of his hand around his length.

Luche didn’t answer, he just placed his tip at Nyx’s entrance and he knew that was enough of a response.

“Is that a threat, Lazarus.” Nyx turned his head toward him giving him again that arrogant smirk.

“A promise, Ulric.” Luche pushed the tip of his dick inside barely controlling himself not to ram in hard and fast as he wanted. Funny how he was still worried he might hurt Nyx, considering everything that was about to go down. Once he was sure the man was comfortable he rammed in him, one hand holding Nyx’s hip the other wrapped around his dick and stroking him mercilessly. Nyx groaned under him, his whole body arching and tensing under the hard pace Luche was setting. Knowing that was the last time he could have him was frustrating and he was taking all that frustration in his thrusts and strokes. Nyx was groaning, rocking his hips back and forth to meet Luche’s length eagerly.

Luche had no idea how long did it all lasted. He wanted to keep it for hours if he could, but that wasn’t possible. Their movements were going out of rhythm until he felt Nyx tense hard under him and shortly after coming in his hand. He couldn’t hold it any longer and came deep inside, his body collapsing on top of Nyx’s.

Thirty minutes and a shower later they were both in the bed sleeping. More like Nyx was sleeping, Luche was waiting. It wasn’t like him to just leave like that. Usually he would leave shortly after they were done or in the morning depending how tired he was, but now…he didn’t want to say goodbye. It wasn’t the final goodbye, but at the same time it was. No more Nyx Ulric in his bed, no more cocky comments and sarcastic remarks.

He slowly got out of the bed and started getting dressed. Nyx was still sleeping blissfully. He could still back away, maybe warn him, or even try to convince him to join them. No, he knew the man far too well. That was going to doom their cause.

Luche fished his keys out of his pocket and removed the key to Nyx’s place from the ring. He wasn’t going to be dramatic about it, nor wanted to alarm Nyx, so he just shoved the key in one of Nyx’s drawers. If he left the key Nyx would ask him what was happening, if he kept the key, then he knew that wasn’t going to be the last time.

He walked out of the apartment, closing the door as silently as possible. That was it. No more Nyx Ulric in his life. He couldn’t understand why his heart felt so heavy. He was so close to getting home and his home was worth hundred of Nyx Ulric, or at least so he wanted to believe. Just few more days and everything will fit into place. He only hoped he wouldn’t be the one to fire the bullet in Nyx’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me HP and MP


End file.
